1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of frames utilizing magnetic members to retain them in place on a metallic surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Picture frames having small segments of magnets on the back thereof in small segments have been utilized to retain such frames in position on a metallic object.